Shyness Fluff
by Koala929
Summary: some people are too shy to admit their love to their crushes this is a Fluff Fic from their point of view.
1. Naruto's Confession Deadly Love

* * *

Shyness Fluff

**Summary**: some people are too shy to admit their love to their crushes this is a Fluff Fic from their point of view.

**Disclamer: **I don't own Naruto because if I did Sauske would be dead!

**Warnings:** extreme fluff, mild language, secondary character lime, character death.

**Pairings:** NaruSaku, mystery pairings!

**Koala929****: **This is for all subscribers to my Debut fanfic: Love Is A Battlefield: Winter-Rae, The Godess Of Fanfiction. Check her stories out. Human Torch, the most funniest man ever, and SomeRandomThing thank you for randomly choosing my story.

_Italics-Flashback, dreams, daydreams_

**bold- emphasis**

underline-thoughts

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Confession. Beginning of a Deadly Love.**

* * *

"But Gamakichi, I like her," Naruto exclaimed.

"So what" Gamakichi moaned "She's like Tsunade and you're like Jiraiya. You know how dysfunctional their relationship is, remember last Saturday when you used the transparency jutsu to see a day in the life of a Hokage."

Naruto reflected silently.

_

* * *

_

"Ohh, Ohh, Jiraiya", Tsunade Moaned

_"Baby, I'm so glad you can't get pregnant anymore," Jiraiya complimented...well in his eyes._

_"What!," Tsunade boomed. She kicked him into the closet and began beating him senselessly._

"I can't visit him until he's out of a coma," Naruto reflected "Hey, where's Gamatatsu?"

"Mmmm..., thanks for the Ramen, friend," The yellow frog liked the broth off his lips and gave a thumbs up.

"You ate my Ramen!" Naruto shrieked.

"Yes," Gamatatsu answered.

"I'm going to bed," Naruto slumped

* * *

Naruto was sleeping in his bed going to dreamland.

_Naruto was in a meadow of Cherry Blossom trees he saw a girl looking into the distance._

_"Sakura! Sakura!", Naruto ran as fast as he could._

_Naruto ran up to Sakura, held her hand and kissed her gently on the lips. Sakura then shoved Naruto onto the ground and began unbuttoning her top._

Naruto sprang up and panted. He glanced at his clock 6 AM. An hour later he'll be training with team 7 at the training field. An hour later! Naruto sprung up, threw on his clothes, ate his Breakfast Ramen and ran out the door.

Gotta get there. Gotta get there. Gotta get there. Gotta get there.

"Good day Naruto," Iruka greeted.

Naruto couldn't see Iruka and when he finally did it was too late. Naruto crashed into Iruka, then continued pacing. By the time Iruka hit the ground Naruto was long gone.

Naruto walked up to just find Sakura sitting there.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again," Sakura sighed.

"Well then," Naruto said: "Maybe we should teach him how it feels to be stood up."

"That's not half bad of an idea," Sakura complimented.

"C'mon let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen," Sakura smiled.

"Okay!", Naruto replied.

The pair went to the Ramen bar.

"Sakura, let me treat you," Naruto recommended.

"Thanks Naruto, I'm broke anyway," Sakura thanked.

For the next two hours they talked about various things the conversation then skipped to Sauske.

"Now that Sauske's gone my heart is broken," Sakura glumly released "No one really loves me. My mom and dad are overworked so much now."

"Sakura that's not true," Naruto informed "I love you. You mean so much to me."

Sakura blushed and leaned towards Naruto. Sakura grasped both of his hands. Sakura lips met with Naruto and passion exploded across the room. Ayame, who was working late, watched as the lovers tongues rested in each other's mouth.

"Does this mean that you love me now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes.", She leaned in for another kiss when Kakashi interrupted the romantic moment.

"Where the hell were you?" Kakashi ironically asked "I've been waiting forever"

"Were going home Kakashi, bye," Sakura and Naruto walked home.

* * *

When they reached Naruto's house Sakura announced that she would be sleeping over at his house.

"But I only have one bed," Naruto protested.

"That's the fun part," Sakurra flirted.

Sakura flew into the bed

"Are you joining me Naruto," she asked.

"Yes," He answered.

They cuddled each other until it was midnight, when Sakura fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Later, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Sakura walked out the door to find Sauske.

"Sakura, I want you to come to the Sound Village with me." Sauske offered.

"No, I can't. I found Naruto," Sakura declined.

"Relax" commanded Sauske "I'll wait for your answer until Firday. Till then."

Sakura looked up. Friday that's two days from now.

Sakura wanted to see Tsunade but, after what she did to Jiraiya she decided to get more practical advice. But who could she go to? Furious at herself for not killing Sauske, and betraying Naruto she ran to her room and cried. She tore up everything in her room and, destroyed her bed. She sobbed for hours. I failed you, Naruto. She decided she would go to Sauske now.

* * *

"Sauske I made my decision," Sakura informed.

Sauske appeared out of the blue when he asked her "What have you decided?"

"I decided", Sakura hesitated then threw a Skiki tag attached with a kunai, "To kill you!"

Sauske dodged the Shiki tag then struck Sakura down. He grabbed a sword then slammed it down.

Sakura looked to death and thought I tried Naruto, I failed you.

Naruto caught the sword that was just an inch above Sakura's head.

"N-n-n-aruto," Sakura whined.

"I won't abandon you, my love," Naruto announced.

Naruto grabbed the sword, twirled it around, then slashed Sauske to the ground. He repeatedly slashed Sauske until he was unrecognizable.

"You killed Sauske," Sakura moaned in a shocked tone, "You're the greatest!"

Naruto picked up Sakura and walked towards the Hidden Leaf Village illuminated by the sunrise.

"Thank God that you're with Sakura, Naruto. Now I can have Hinata all to myself," A man mused.

* * *

**Koala929****: ****This is not a oneshot it'll be a five chapter story. Thank you for reading cheers **

* * *


	2. Kiba's Confession! The Byakugan Beauty

Shyness Fluff

**Summary**: some people are too shy to admit their love to their crushes this is a Fluff Fic from their point of view.

**Disclamer: **I don't own Naruto because if I did Sauske would be dead!

**Warnings:** extreme fluff, mild language, secondary character lime, character death.

**Pairings:** NaruSaku, KibaHina, Mystery Pairings.

**Koala929****: **This is for all subscribers to my Debut fanfic: Love Is A Battlefield: Winter-Rae, The Godess Of Fanfiction. Check her stories out. Human Torch, the most funniest man ever, and SomeRandomThing thank you for randomly choosing my story.

_Italics-Flashback, dreams, daydreams_

**bold- emphasis**

underline-thoughts

**Chapter 2: Kiba's Confession! The Byakugan Beauty.**

* * *

Kiba rose from his bed slowly. He peered through the window. It was a sunny day, with sunlight illuminating the room. Looking toward his clock he discovered that it was seven. It was strange being awake this late. Normally, he would be up by six, when he took his dog and his best friend Akamaru out of a walk.

Wait, Akamaru, Kiba thought, Oh crap! I totally forgot.

"Kiba, Get down here," Tsume roared.

"Just a minute," Kiba threw on his black t-shirt, his jacket, and his sweat pants.

Kiba ran down the steps, This won't be good.

"Kiba, Do you know what this is?" Tsume, his mother, pointed to the floor. There, resting on the rug, was the reason to walk Akamaru every day.

"Ew. This stinks," Kiba looked at the droppings on the rug floor.

"Yeah, you can clean this up while I'm on my mission," Tsume walked out of the house to report to her mission. Hana, Kiba's sister began cleaning Akamaru's poop.

"Hana, why are you doing this?" Kiba asked.

"Because. You have training with **Hinata,**" Hana teased.

"Shut up," Kiba snapped.

"Okay, so what you're saying to me is that you want to clean up this dog crap yourself?" Hana always put Kiba in his place.

"No, later sis," Kiba charged out the house.

* * *

The training field was serene. Team Kurenai and Kakashi were sitting together. Kakashi was reading his dirty book. Kurenai was lecturing Naruto about eating Ramen all day. Naruto was ignoring Kurenai and was eating ramen. Sakura was clinging onto Naruto. Shino was feeding bugs. Kiba was staring at Hinata. Hinata was watching Naruto and Sakura, with jealousy.

"You had your chance," Kiba said to Hinata out of pure jealousy.

"W-what do you mean?" Tear began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"You had your chance for Naruto, but you couldn't bring yourself to talk to him," Kiba suddenly realized what was going on.

"K-kiba y-your words, t-they hurt me," Hinata cried and ran off out of the training field.

Kurenai saw the whole conversation and walked towards Kiba,"Kiba you go to Hinata and you tell her how you really feel."

"Where is she?" Kiba never knew that Kurenai knew about his love.

"She should be in the Hyuuga Manor, she moved back home last week," Kurenai looked at Kiba hard.

Kiba began to run after the heiress. Damn, how come the Inzuka clan have to be cruel to the ones they love most. He reached the Hyuuga manor, and saw the door in front of him shut.

"Hinata," Kiba yelled "Hinata."

Hinata opened the upper-story window, "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I love you," Kiba watched Hinata, who had an angry look on her face, "I want you to myself."

"Kiba, leave me alone," Hinata shut the window and cried.

Kiba walked home. Tears poured down from his eyes. Hinata, you mean so much to me. Why did I have to do that?

* * *

"So little brother, how are you doing," Hana gave Kiba his favorite tea, Cinnonmin Apple.

Kiba sighed,"Not so good.. I insulted Hinata," Hana could sense the depression in his voice.

"You did what!" Hana tone quickly changed to anger.

"Hana..," Kiba sounded exhausted

"Kiba, this person is very important to you and she's your teammate," Hana was very stern "Tommorrow at training you apologize to her and tell her what an ass you've been."

"I'm going to bed," Kiba hiked up to his room.

* * *

_Kiba was in the academy, his first day. He glanced at the beautiful heiress sitting in the classroom working hard. _

_"I'm Kiba, nice to meet you," Kiba stuck out his hand._

_"M-my name i-is H-hinata," Hinata held his hand gently._

_Kiba was now in the academy and Iruka was announcing teams._

_Team eight Kiba Inzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame._

_"We're on the same team," Kiba hugged Hinata._

_"Great," Hinata smiled._

_Kiba's dream had fast foward to the Chunin Exams, The Forest Of Death._

_He was watching Gaara kill a Rain-nin._

_"Don't worry Hinata, I'll sacrifice myself before Gaara tries to kill you," Kiba held her hand taking her back to the first day they met._

_His mind then flashed to his loss in the preliminaries._

_"If you face Gaara or Neji, surrender," Kiba was carried out on the same stretcher as Hinata._

_His mind flashed forward to the future. He saw kids getting along with their dogs. One of the kids was a boy and had blue hair, it was in a bowl cut and had was the same length as Hinata's. The girl had brown hair that ended at the end of her neck. They both had the Byakugan. The puppies were blue and black, the blue one was shaggy, and the black one was neat and had thin fur._

* * *

Kiba walked past the Hyuuga Manor, Wait that's it! Kiba ran back to the prestigious mansion and knocked on the door.

"Hello", Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's dad, stared at the kid, "Shouldn't you be at training."

"Yes Hiashi-sama," Kiba looked around "But, I wish to see Hinabi."

"Okay, Hinabi you have a visitor," Hiashi left the entry way.

Hinabi strolled down the staircase in an elegant gown.

"Hello, Kiba" Hinabi smiled, "What do you want?"

Kiba explained his problem

"Do you get what I'm saying?" Kiba asked after pouring his heart out.

"No." Hinabi shook her head in confusion.

"No?" Kiba was shocked.

"No, as in Hinata always loved you and Naruto. She has never been able to pick between you two." Hinabi paused and glazed out the window. She began again, "Recently she has come to terms with the fact that she'll never be with Naruto. Because of her inability to speak up and the fact that Sakura and Naruto are an item". Hinabi paused studying Kiba's face, then resumed, "Maybe, the reason she's angry at you is because you made the fact that she'll never be with Naruto sink in."

"So, now what?" Kiba was confused.

"You go get your girl, dumbass!" Hinabi left the room.

* * *

"Hinata," Kiba ran to the training field. When he got there he can see Kurenai, and Shino staring at him with angry looks, meanwhile an aloofness resided in Hinata's eyes.

Kiba looked at Hinata, A lavender jacket matched her hair. The sweats were replaced with a long robe, the color of her eyes.

Kiba picked Hinata up and held her, like a mother would hold her child.

"I'm sorry I made you upset. I love you," Kiba gazed Hinata in the eyes, "I was jealous, I was a fool forgive me."

Hinata saw the clarity and honesty in Kiba's eyes, "Your forgiven."

When Kiba's eyes peered into Hinata's he saw everything in his dream last night, especially the future.

* * *

**Koala929: **You go get your girl, dumbass. That has got to be one of the greatest lines I ever written. bye!


	3. Tenten's Confession! The Hyuuga Hottie

* * *

Shyness Fluff

**Summary**: some people are too shy to admit their love to their crushes this is a Fluff Fic from their point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto because if I did Sauske would be dead!

**Warnings:** extreme fluff, mild language, secondary character lime, character death.

**Pairings:** NaruSaku, KibaHina, NejTen.

**Koala929****: **This is for all subscribers to my Debut fanfic: Love Is A Battlefield: Winter-Rae, The Godess Of Fanfiction. Check her stories out. Human Torch, the most funniest man ever, and SomeRandomThing thank you for randomly choosing my story.

_Italics-Flashback, dreams, daydreams_

**bold- emphasis**

underline-thoughts

**Chapter 3: Tenten's confession! The Hyuuga Hottie (Did I seriously just written that)!**

Tenten was watching the scene of Hinata and Kiba smiling and having fun, "So apparently a Hyuuga can find love," She smiled and left the training field.

Tenten was bored, Lee is out on a mission with Neji and Guy. She walked into "The Herbal Garden," her favorite tea shop.

* * *

"Hello Tenten," The waitress smiled and put a tea cup before her.

"Hey Kistune, I would like the usual" Tenten slumped back and moped. It gonna be a long, long day.

Tenten looked around she saw about twelve people in the cafe she began sipping her Jasmine flavored tea, "Nobody move this is a holdup!"

Tenten glared at the five men all wrapped in black linen, "You robbing girls, little girls, could you be more pathetic?"

"Shut up we could kick your ass easily," Said the leader.

Tenten ignored the threat and threw the tea in her cup into three of the men's eyes. She hopped onto the bar that she was sitting at and ran along the bar towards the criminals. Picking up a broom, she jumped off the bar and twirled the broom. She threw the broom down with force over an obese robber's head, knocking him out. She quickly grabbed the sword that the fat guy was using, it's small, but it'll do for now.

Tenten blocked four incoming projectiles, then jumped in the air, "Quail Dance," She threw three sets of projectiles, purposely missing the man.

"Over here," Appearing behind the man Tenten slashed him with her sword, the stabbed him in the back.

Tenten took his mace a swung it towards another guy. Only for the mace to be caught in the guy's chain, he hurled the chain forward sending her flying towards him, That guy has a knife, he'll stab me with force, she quickly positioned her feet closer to man, on her shoes were two long, piked, stilettos. The guy didn't realize Tenten had these pikes, until it was too late. She pierced him in the head. She quickly took his chain and kunai, she tied the kunai to the chain and twirled it. She whipped another hoodlum causing a slash mark to appear on his back. She tripped him, and all of his projectiles flew towards her. Hundreds and hundreds of shurikens were coming at her, so she twirled the chain blocking all of the shurikens. She then wrapped the leader in the chain, and she yanked on it hard. She was cocky at first but was now being pulled towards the man, Damn. The Leader of these bandits stopped spinning and threw a punch at Tenten. Tenten took a direct attack and flew onto a table which fell over.

"You're going to die now," The man threw his sword down, but suddenly froze.

"Eight Trigams One Palm," A man tapped the man in back around three-hundred sixty-one times. The man immediately fell down.

"Neji, you saved me," Tenten ran to hug Neji but, he brushed her off.

"You were careless," Neji walked out of the cafe.

"Neji I tried my best," Tenten screamed.

* * *

Tenten lied down in her bed, she hazily drifted in and out of sleep.

_"Hey Tenten, you want to play tag?" Lee asked._

_Tenten giggled about how cute Neji looked._

_She then fell into a hole, while falling she was looking at the darker side of Neji._

_The destiny attitude. Not honoring her abilities. Refusing to be taught about projectiles. Almost killing his sister. __What the hell do I see in him?__The possibility you can fix him because you know deep down he's a good guy._

_"Who's there," A gigantic Tenten appeared in front of Tenten._

_"I'm your conscience," The giant Tenten answered, "Here are some more positive moments," Her mind displayed Neji going easy on Lee when they fought, Searching for Lee during the Forest of Death, Changing his ways after knowing the truth about his father's death, and going on a mission to retrieve Sauske when he left Konoha, he risked his life to for a traitor._

* * *

"Neji," She sighed. She gazed towards her clock, "I have to be at the Field in ten minutes!"

Tenten grabbed her Shirt thingy and buttoned it up. She put on her usual sweats. She slipped into the stiletto shoes and ran towards the field.

"Sorry I'm late Guy-Sensei," Tenten collapsed onto the grass.

"That's okay," Guy smiled "We'll be doing trust exercises, Lee and I'll partner up while you two partner up."

Lee went first and Guy caught him, then Lee tried catching Guy but Guy ended up falling on him.

"Tenten and Neji now it's your turn," Guy told Tenten that she'll be catching Neji .

"Well, here it goes," Neji fell backwards on to the ground.

"God damn it Tenten, you catch Neji not let him fall," Guy this time made Tenten be the person that's falling.

"Well, Here goes anger," She fell down, "Why haven't I hit the ground."

"Hello, Tenten," Neji leaned over her smiling, "Did you think I would've let you fall."

Tears formed in Tenten's eyes. He really cares.

"I would like to take you out tonight," Neji informed.

"I'll let you take me out," Tenten was very happy.

* * *

Tenten invited Sakura, Ino, and Hinata over for a fashion conference.

"What do you think I should wear?"Tenten was excited.

Ino was brushing Tenten's hair, "Well, I think that you should go with something kinky or something dark, or something beautiful"

Tenten pondered for a moment, "Well what do you guys think?"

Ino voted for kinky, Sakura thought dark would be better, and Hinata said beautiful.

"Well beautiful it is," Tenten decided

"Why," Sakura and Ino were pissed.

"Because she is Neji's cousin, duh!" Tenten realized something, "Ino what are you doing to my hair," She grabbed the mirror, her hair was all over the place.

"FIX THIS NOW," Tenten yelled.

* * *

Tenten walked to the restaurant she looked around, There's Neji.

"Do I know you," Neji scoffed.

"Neji's it's me," Tenten yelled.

"I'm sorry you look different," He was right, instead of her usual buns, she had a long ponytail with two long bangs before the ears. She wore a blue silk gown.

Neji held her hand, "I love you," they both leaned in and a kissed everyone in the restaurant was teary-eyed. Especially this one girl in the corner of the restaurant.

"Wow. Neji was like my guy, so hateful towards girls," The blond sighed and began to eat her meal.

"Excuse me miss, can we borrow that giant fan of yours that has three purple circle?" The waiter asked.

"Sure what hell," The girl then said: "Shikamaru, your mine"

Koala929: If you don't know who the blonde girl is, you need to turn off the computer and never return to this fanfic. Who will be the next couple to get fluffed!


	4. Temari's Confession: I Don't Love Him

**Summary**: some people are too shy to admit their love to their crushes this is a Fluff Fic from their point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto because if I did TSUNADE DON'T DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Warnings:** extreme fluff, mild language, secondary character lime, character death.

**Pairings:** NaruSaku, KibaHina, NejTen, ShikaTem.

**Koala929: **This is for all subscribers to my Debut fanfic: Love Is a Battlefield: Winter-Rae, The Goddess of Fanfiction. Check her stories out. Human Torch, the funniest man ever, and SomeRandomThing thank you for randomly choosing my story.

**Bold= yelling**

_Italics= thoughts or dream or flashbacks_

* * *

_**Temari's Confession: I don't love him**_

"Temari it's time to wake up. Your party is in five hours!" The maid waited for the blonde female to awaken.

The girl groaned and looked at the clock, "1:00". She scurried out of the bed and began to dress.

"My life is over in twenty-four hours," Temari threw on her dress and headed downstairs.

She arrived at the lunch table, where the cook was making Kankuro something to eat.

"Hey sis! What's up?" He took the sandwich the cook made and bit into it.

"Shut up, dip!" Temari ate the biscuit, miserably.

"Hey, just because your getting married doesn't mean you can snap at me," Kankuro defended. "I didn't arrange this thing"

"I know, Gaara arranged this," She grumbled in hatred.

"Why don't you ask Gaara to cancel it?" Kankuro asked, hoping it would give Temari the idea.

"You puppet," Temari groaned, "It's too late to cancel the wedding. I'm getting married to a disgusting slob. And there are presents to give back"

"Presents?"

"Like this toaster," Temari pulled a toaster out of nowhere.

"Mine," Kankuro seemed to be allured by the contraption.

"Kankuro," Temari slugged a right hook, knocking him out of his chair.

"Are you even listening," Temari picked up a knife and began to go in for the kill.

Gaara appeared out of air, on the banister, "What's going on?"

"Bridezilla's trying to kill me," Kankuro hid behind Gaara.

"Temari," Gaara looked contrite, "you have to do this for the village."

"No," She shrieked, and then cried.

"I'm sorry," Gaara began to trudge up the stairs, "Kankuro come."

Temari took out a phone began to call someone.

The person finally picked up, "You got Tenten."

Temari cried, "Tenten you need to get over here"

"Hi Temari! Up before three! I'm proud of you," Tenten joked. Everyone around Tenten began to laugh.

"Tenten I'm not in the mood to be joking right now, you get over here right now or I'll," Temari's pitch got higher and higher until an unintelligible shriek shattered a local business' windows.

Aiko, a blonde kunoichi, turned to the shattered window. Using her ice abilities she made new replacement windows.

"Sorry," Tenten yelled through the windows.

"What **was** that about?" Ino asked.

"Temari needs our help," Tenten informed.

The drive of girls ran out of the village.

"Now Tenten! Now Aiko! Now, Ino and Sakura! On, Hinata! On, unnamed OC who's will never be seen again!" Jiraiya cheered through the bushes. "On Tsunade and Shizune," who were near him. (**1)**

"Pervert!" Tsunade threw a punch at Jiraiya knocking him into a lake.

____________________________________________________________________

Temari laid on the couch, _3: 00, two more hours, I'm done_.

The door began to budge, "Who's there."

The door busted open with people. Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Aiko (and of course the unnamed OC)

"Temari, we're here!" They circled around Temari.

"I'm getting married," Temari cried.

"That's why there's a party before marriage," Tenten replied "Duh!"

Aiko smacked the doubled-bun girl.

"Temari, listen it's only marriage. You can have something on the side," Ino explained. Horrified looks were thrown at Ino. Who then got up, and went to the courtyard to place the flowers for the party.

"Yes, well let's set up." All the girls began to put up decorations while talking about there dates. Neji and Tenten are still going strong. Ino is going out with Choji (**2.) **Sakura is going to be with Naruto. Hinata and Kiba were going out. Finally Aiko admitted to having a boyfriend:

"So Aiko, who are going to be with," Temari asked.

Without a beat she replied, "Shino."

The girls began to clap and cheer. Then they chanted Aiko's name.

Kankuro, who was taking a nap, heard this noise. He woke up, and floated to the window.

"What the fuck is going on?" The Suna boy asked sharply.

"Aiko seduced Shino," Temari screamed. Aiko's face sunk in embarrassment.

"Thatta girl Aiko," Kankuro clapped, "Puppets, go and set up."

With the help of the puppets, the girls finished in a matter of minutes.

Tenten's phone began to rung, "You got Tenten,"

"Hello, my wonderful lady," Neji whispered

"Oh, Hi Neji," Tenten giggled

"Listen, us: Myself, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and for some reason Shino are going to party right now." Neji explained.

"Why is Shika going?" Tenten asked.

"DD," Neji responded

"Oh, bye-bye Neji," Tenten hung up.

"Tenten, can I get your number? I got a new phone." Aiko asked.

"309-1010," Tenten announced.

"Wow, that's kind of vain," Temari pointed out.

"Shut up," Tenten was about to throw a punch, when the doorbell rang.

"Coming," Temari ran to the door, she opened the door up and Neji was standing there with a grin, "How pleasant," Temari said with viscous sarcasm.

"Don't hate the hot ones," Neji retorted.

"I'm not, I'm hating you," Temari snapped.

The rest of his party followed. All of them went to their girlfriends, except for Shikamaru.

Temari tried to speak up to him, but the other guests began to arrive. She was caught in a greeting chain for nearly half of an hour.

She went to the courtyard and looked around. She saw couples, happy ones: Neji carrying Tenten into the bedrooms, Hinata and Kiba just sitting, hugging, and talking, Sakura and Naruto are dancing, Ino scolding Choji for eating to much, and Aiko and Shino just talking near the refreshment table and having fun. Temari sighed; _I wish I could be one of those couples._

Shikamaru approached her, "Having a good time at you party."

Temari looked at Shikamaru "No," she then glanced down and tears began to form.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting married to a slob"

"You chose him."

"It was arranged!" Temari grew angry out of hatred.

"Sorry," Shikamaru leaned closer and kissed her gently. Temari leaped to his arms, and then jumped back.

"I can't be with you what if someone sees," Temari observed.

"Well then, were just going to have to go to a quieter place," Shikamaru did one of those sly smiles.

Temari took Shikamaru by the hand and rushed to a guest room. Once there they locked the door. Shikamaru took off his shirt, and threw Temari down into the bed. Shikamaru kissed Temari with full tongue, and Temari removed her top. For the next four hours bliss ran amok in the room **(3).** The screams of passion were blocked by biting on pillows. Eventually they turned their play to rest and slept. ______________________________________________________________________________

Temari turned around, "Hello, good time last night," only to find that Shikamaru had fled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," The coarse voice can be heard within the village.

One of her maids ran to her, "What happened!"

Temari explained last night's actions.

"Oh, dear," The maid paused, "Maybe Shikamaru is doing something for you."

"Like what?" Temari asked.

"Master Tyron, maybe you can rest," The bodyguard panted.

"No, Fluffy. I'm getting married to the goddess of wind," He thought he saw something but then realized that his eyes must be playing tricks on him. He was a stocky man, a really flabby stomach. He had a full beard, and reeked of onions.

"My name is Will"

"Stop," Shikamaru appeared out of the bushes, "I'm challenging you for Temari's hand in marriage."

"She's my wife," Tyron screamed, "Truffles get him."

"The name is Will!" Will launched towards Shikamaru, "Bullet Slam."

The fast stocky man drilled towards him, Shikamaru jumped upwards, dodging the attack by inches. Will, slammed into a tree rendering him unconscious.

"How anti-climatic," Shikamaru noted.

"Oh-no. Sugar, your dead" Tyron shook Will's body.

_I'm just pretending to be dead, rather then spend one second with the bride over here._

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," he froze Tyron in his tracks. Shikamaru walked farther left into his trap.

"Explode," a blast of passion, destroyed Tyron.

"Hey, Will how would you like to make 500 Ryo," Shikamaru asked.

Will got up and agreed, "Go to the mansion, tell them that Tyron died, and don't mention me."

"Hurry up, I have four funerals and a sermon to get to," The priest looked at his watch angrily/

"I'm sorry, I don't know where Tyron is," Gaara sat down.

"Murder! Murder!" A voice chanted outside the man ran to the priest.

"Tyron…he's dead," Gasp and cheers escaped from the crowd.

"Great five funerals," the priest moaned, he began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait," Shikamaru ran to the priest, "Can you wed another couple."

Gasps escaped from the crowd.

"Who?" The priest questioned.

"Temari and I," Shikamaru answered.

Gasps and swarms of gossip and cheers morphed the ceremony.

"Sure, I'm still getting paid," the priest walked backed up the altar.

_I always promised that I would never get married to an overbearing woman. Well, now I have a better vow in my life_. Shikamaru thought.

As he walked up the aisle two girls angrily stared at each other.

"Whore," one whispered.

"Bitch," the other one retorted.

Now before I go, I bet you're wondering what do the **(#) mean.** Well, there footnotes for the chapter.

**(1), **"Now Tenten! Now Aiko! Now, Ino and Sakura! On, Hinata! On, unnamed OC who's will never be seen again!" Jiraiya cheered through the bushes. "On Tsunade and Shizune," who were near him.

Remember that poem about Santa's Reindeer:

Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!

Well, since its Xmas time and Santa bears a resemblance to Santa Clause. (They both have white hair and enter your house illegally.) I threw that in there.

**(2) **Ino is going out with Choji….

Who else can I pair her with? Zetsu? That's Akutsuki Fluff, Winter-Rae's story!

Temari took Shikamaru by the hand and rushed to a guest room. Once there they locked the door. Shikamaru took off his shirt, and threw Temari down into the bed. Shikamaru kissed Temari with full tongue, and Temari removed her top. For the next four hours bliss ran amok in the room.

I did say that this had lime. Secondary Character Lime. So this is the biggest action that you'll see. Maybe there might be lime in the final chapter, but that's very unlikely. This is Fluff not PWP

Till next time,

Koala929


End file.
